


Hey, I Like U... hyung.

by aliceninelovegazette



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceninelovegazette/pseuds/aliceninelovegazette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom mengagumi Mark. Sangat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, I Like U... hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> for yugyeom-ie's birthday--that was two days ago..  
> please always be that yugyeom for mark.

 

 

***

 

Semula, awalnya sederhana. Kim Yugyeom, berusia 13 tahun, memasuki ruangan di balik pintu kaca dalam bangunan di Chungdam-dong. Tempat itu bagaikan rahim lahirnya para superstar. Siapa yang tidak kenal Bi—atau disebut sebagai Rain di sampul Ninja Assasin yang diputar secara global? Ketenaran sama banyaknya diikuti Wonder Girls. Sejumlah hits ditularkan, lekat di benak hingga bertahun-tahun pasca perilisan. Tongkat sukses selanjutnya diestafetkan pada generasi boyband, 2PM. 2AM, meski tidak segemerlap kembarannya, mampu memberikan pesona tersendiri di dunia hiburan. Semua bisa menjadi bintang berkat kemampuan brilian memilih berlian dari batu dari seorang pionir bernama Park Jinyoung atau jamak disebut JYP.  
  
Kim Yugyeom, di usia 13 tahun—sekali lagi, memulai langkah pertama memasuki dunia di mana ia akan mengukir namanya dengan tinta emas yang sama, empat tahun yang akan datang. Ia ingin menjadi bintang. Orang tuanya pasti akan sangat bangga. Songsaenim akan menyebut namanya di depan kelas. Teman-teman sekelas akan mengelu-elukan si jangkung kikuk yang tidak begitu mahir berolahraga ini. Dan Younghee, siswi berkuncir dari kelas sebelah, mungkin akan memanggilnya ‘oppa’.  
  
Di lobi gedung, ia disambut seraut wajah penuh senyum. Gigi taring di sudut mulut yang pertama menarik perhatian. Satu pemikiran yang terlintas: senyum itu mengingatkan Yugyeom akan musim semi bersama hyung-nya, mencari serangga di padang rumput, karena ia merasakan kehangatan yang familiar.  
  
Mark, sosok itu memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa Korea yang aneh. Ma dan Keu, ditambah gerakan tangan patah-patah menuliskan dua huruf hangul dimaksud di udara, dan kau... harus memanggilku, hyung. Ini, kau mau permen jeli? Kau suka rasa jeruk atau apel? Jeruk. Sebungkus permen jeli yang tidak pernah dibelikan ibu atau hyung-nya karena mahal itu pun berpindah ke tangan Yugyeom.  
Detik itu, Yugyeom ingin mengukir ceritanya bersama ‘Makeu hyung’.  
  
Awal sederhana itu perlahan tapi pasti menjadi rumit.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Di usia 14 tahun, tubuh besar Yugyeom adalah anomali; keanehan semencolok warna merah di antara kelabu. Hampir tidak ada teman sepermainan tumbuh sebesar dirinya. Dengan tinggi 170 cm, bahkan tidak ada hyung yang dikenalnya bisa menyamai. Yugyeom selalu disangka 5 tahun lebih tua sebelum suara belum pubernya diperdengarkan. Tubuh besar itu membuat setiap aegyo atau lakon yang sebenarnya pantas dipunyai terlihat aneh dipandang.  
  
Sebagaimana legenda pangeran kodok, Yugyeom berharap dirinya terjebak dalam tubuh ini sementara menunggu seorang puteri dari negeri seberang yang sangat-sangat-sangat jauh datang menciumnya dan menggagalkan kutukan.  
  
Ia iri setengah mati pada Bambam, anak pendek dari Thailand yang nama aslinya sulit dilafalkan—Kunpimook... Bhowa.. ha, siapa? Secara lahiriah, Bambam memiliki wajah menggemaskan. Yugyeom harusnya tumbuh perlahan seperti nama itu. Tubuh kecil Bambam menjadi sasaran empuk para hyung(s) jahil, sekaligus senjata ampuh memancing simpati. Sejajarkan Yugyeom dan Bambam, dan minta mereka mengemis sesuatu pada hyung(s). Hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak: bukan Yugyeom.  
  
Terutama, karena dengan tubuh itu, Bambam selalu didahulukan Mark hyung.  
  
Perlukah memegang tangan Bambam saat menyeberang jalan? Pantaskah memangku Bambam sementara Yugyeom berdiri tidak jauh dari sana sambil memandang penuh kecemburuan? Yugyeom ingin mengingatkan, dibanding Bambam yang lahir di bulan ke-lima, ia lebih muda 6 bulan. Namun ia tidak ingin merengek.  
  
Merengek tidak pantas dilakukan anak bertubuh raksasa.  
  
Keadaan tidak menjadi lebih baik saat posisi maknae grup resmi diemban.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Nama mereka, GOT7. Menggenapi formasi telah debut tahun 2012, duo JJ Project, lima orang ditambahkan ke dalamnya. Yugyeom senang bukan kepalang melihat namanya dalam kertas pengumuman, ditulis di bawah nama Mark Tuan. Latihan tanpa kenal lelah akhirnya berbuah manis. Saatnya untuk bersinar telah tiba. Lipat gandakan kebahagiaan itu sejuta kali. Ya, sebab ia akan debut bersama Mark hyung yang sangat disukainya!  
  
Yugyeom iri pada para fans yang bebas mengekspresikan rasa cinta mereka dengan teriakan, pekikan, dan lengkingan setara lesatan jet. Mark pasti merasa aneh—sangat aneh hingga setelahnya Yugyeom merasa harus mengirim dirinya jauh ke luar angkasa—jika menemukan anggota timnya dengan ciri-ciri yaitu laki-laki, remaja sehat yang harusnya antusias mengejar anak perempuan berok pendek, dan menemukan cinta pertama, lebih tertarik mengagumi hyung baik hati yang gemar membelikannya camilan di penghujung hari.  
Dengan segera, pemikiran egois itu dipinggirkan. Fans memiliki segala hak atas Mark sekarang.  
  
Mereka, GOT7, ada untuk fans. Karena fans.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Yugyeom agaknya membenci Jinyoung.  
  
Apa yang membuat kedekatan Mark dan nama itu begitu spesial?  
  
Mark bukan seorang yang mudah melebur. Entah mengapa membangun dinding pembatas dengan sekitar seiring pertambahan usia; semakin sedikit berbicara, semakin jarang bercengkrama. Bahasa yang dikata-katakan disulih ke dalam gestur tubuh. Jinyoung melihat potensi dan menjejalkan diri. Sejak dulu hyung satu itu ahli dalam mengekspresikan maksud dengan tubuhnya. Tambahkan aegyo sebagai penekanan dan Mark menangkap artinya. Yugyeom, yang payah mengeluarkan pesona satu itu yang tertimbun dalam tubuh raksasanya, didepak telak.  
Sebelum Yugyeom menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya, Jinyoung sudah bergerak lima langkah di depan, mematenkan skinship bernama Markjin. Brilian! Dari semuanya, Mark dan Jinyoung adalah couple terpopuler di GOT7. Semua memuja mereka. Tidak ada hari tanpa kabar terbaru momen di internet, Yugyeom setidaknya mengecek sepuluh kali dalam sehari. Fansigning menjadi ladang subur memanen perhatian fans. Yugyeom memandangi dari sisi bagaimana Markjin merengkuh kepopuleran.  
  
Sesuatu yang tidak akan diperoleh Markgyeom.  
  
Momen-momen mereka diartikan sebatas brotherly love (kakak adik menggemaskan, tertua-termuda namun kelihatan sebaliknya, terima kasih pada kekayaan aegyo Mark yang tiada habisnya), titik, sedalam apapun Yugyeom menyelipkan petunjuk di setiap gestur yang tertangkap kamera.  
  
_Heol._  
  
  
*  
  
  
Jackson adalah segala alasan Yugyeom merasa iri. Segalanya. Rekan sekamar yang bisa diajak bercakap-cakap dalam bahasa yang dikuasai Mark dengan baik, bahasa Inggris dan mandarin. Di masa masih trainee, Mark selalu terlihat berbincang dengan Jackson. Mark tidak gagap berbahasa Inggris atau mandarin sebagaimana ia coba melafalkan huruf hangul. Yugyeom berusaha keras mempelajari bahasa Internasional. Ia mendengarkan dan menghapal lirik lagu Chris Brown, tentu saja ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris. Tapi, ujung-ujungnya, ia malah mandek sebatas menjadi fans loyal penyanyi R &B tersebut. Ia memilih mundur dibanding mengikuti jejak Youngjae memamerkan bahasa engerish-nya.  
  
Tapi Yugyeom tenang, Jackson jauh dari persaingan. Mark memiliki pertahanan sendiri dari serbuan nama itu.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Yugyeom iri pada Jaebum. Lahir di tahun 1994, Mark menganggapnya sepadan, memberi hal istimewa menanggalkan honorifikasi. _Just_ Mark. Bandingkan dengan Yugyeom yang kelahiran 1997. Adik laki-laki kandung Mark saja lahir satu tahun di atas Yugyeom.  
  
Yugyeom selalu tahu Mark istimewa hingga tidak merasa aneh mendengar Jaebum mengaku sebagai seorang fans. Begitu seharusnya jika pengakuan di Real GOT7 diseriuskan meski kontinyuasinya dipertanyakan. Hebat. Leader mereka itu mengaku dan bersikap tidak ada apa-apa setelahnya. Positif, Jaebum pasti bukan seorang fans serius atau sekedar takjub sementara. Bukan ancaman berarti.  
Meski begitu, Yugyeom enggan mengikuti jejak berani itu. Ia lebih suka menyimpan semuanya di belakang layar dan membiarkan kecemburuan menggerogotinya dari dalam.  
  
Karena, ia serius soal kekagumannya pada Mark hyung-nya.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ini semakin menggelikan.  
  
Keluarga kakak perempuan Mark datang berkunjung ke Seoul dan sejak kemunculan di dorm, kedua anak perempuan itu langsung menempel pada sang paman. Yugyeom merasa iri pada keponakan-keponakan lucu Mark! Ya, Tuhan. Apa salah mereka sehingga menerima pandangan menusuk sarat kecemburuan? Betapa ingin Yugyeom menyeret Mark pergi dari sana, dari cengkeraman dua anak manis itu padahal mereka memiliki segala hak berinteraksi dekat dengan Muaaarrrk uncle mereka yang sebenarnya masih pantas menjadi teman sebaya dibanding paman.  
  
Yugyeom tidak paham. Bagaimana sesuatu yang sederhana, pemujaan pada Mark hyung berubah menjadi penyakit yang meracuni pemikirannya. Ia hanya ingin Mark ada untuknya? Ha?  
  
_HA?!!!_  
  
  
*  
  
  
Yugyeom tidak menyangka Choi Youngjae terlibat dalam kompetisi. Muncul dengan manuver tidak terduga, vokalis utama grup itu sama sekali tidak terlihat sebagai kompetitor tangguh. _Awalnya._

Dalam satu minggu terakhir, status itu berubah.

Mungkin Yugyeom harusnya menseriuskan celetuk wacana anjing peliharaan saat diangkat pertama kali usai Nora, kucing tersayang Jaebum, diungsikan setelah alergi Youngjae memburuk. Di LA, keluarga Tuan memiliki 3 anjing peliharaan. Mata Mark berbinar menjelaskan kelihaian peliharaannya menaklukkan ombak lautan tanpa kenal takut.

Yugyeom selalu berpikir hewan peliharaan hanya merepotkan. Mereka tidak memiliki waktu bahkan untuk memanjakan diri sendiri di tengah jadwal padat apalagi memastikan seekor mahkluk hidup rentan hidup berkecukupan. Terlebih, vokalis utama harus selalu tampil prima tanpa hidung berair karena terpapar bulu binatang.

Salah. Youngjae ternyata baik-baik saja terhadap anjing yang sama berbulunya seperti Nora. Coco, nama anjing putih kecil itu, serta merta meluluhkan hubungan kikuk antara Mark dan Youngjae yang pernah terkuak di Real Got7 episode 6. Cerita lama itu terlupakan.

Satu dongsaeng berhasil dirangkul hatinya.

Artinya, perebutan tempat semakin ketat.

Ini melelahkan.   

 

*

 

“Yugyeom-ie, kau sudah mau tidur?”

Yugyeom sadar dari lamunan. “Uh?”

“Kau tidak menonton filmnya,” kata Mark pelan. Tombol ‘stop’ ditekan, jendela kerja pemutar video ditutup; laptop dimasukkan dalam mode hibernate. Milik JB itu diselipkan di bawah tempat tidur, perabot mewah yang hanya terdapat di kamar maknae line. “Ceritanya membosankan, kan?”

“A-aniya.” Mereka sudah menonton itu ratusan kali—fast & furious selalu jadi favorit bagi GOT7—sehingga Yugyeom merasa tidak masalah menyelipkan lamunannya tentang perjuangannya mendapat tempat di hati hyung favorit sementara Mark, sang hyung favorit, memusatkan perhatian pada layar seakan kali pertama menonton film itu. “Aku mengantuk. Hyung tidak?”

“Kaeurae. Sudah malam. Ayo tidur.” Mark mengatur alarm ponsel, jam 7 pagi tepat—tidak lebih kecuali ingin terlibat persaingan panas perebutan jatah air hangat atau, yang lebih buruk, mandi bersama demi jatah lebih merata. Selanjutnya, bantal diatur. Milik Mark bersaing dengan milik Yugyeom yang berukuran dua kalinya. Sebisa mungkin masing-masing sisi dipertemukan di pembagian yang sama rata. Kasur Yugyeom cukup besar ditempati berdua namun saat berada di alam mimpi, siapa yang tahu posisi? “Yugyeom-ah, itu... selimut Bambam jatuh.”

Yugyeom melihat yang dimaksud lalu pada pemilik selimut yang menghadap dinding, meringkuk seperti janin. Terlihat begitu merindukan penghangat yang hilang. Namun Yugyeom malah merebahkan diri lebih jauh, menenggelamkan rambut keemasannya ke bantal. “Biarkan saja.”

“Nanti dia kedinginan,” kata Mark.

 _Berhenti mengkhawatirkan Bambam!_ Itu yang tersirat dari kalimat, “Ah, hyung, kalau butuh nanti dia juga bangun sendiri.” Tahun ini anak itu berulangtahun yang ke-19 dan di usia segitu, udara dingin bukan sesuatu yang patut dikhawatirkan. Bambam tidak akan mati karena tidur tanpa selimut.

“Ey, kau ini.” Mark bangun, memanjangkan tubuh menyeberangi tubuh Yugyeom, meraih selimut Bambam di lantai. Jarak antara tempat tidur Yugyeom dan Bambam hanya tiga jengkal saja. Hebat, hyung satu ini bahkan memperhatikan para dongsaeng meski tidak sedang disaksikan alias mengharap imbalan ucapan terima kasih. Tidak seperti Jackson atau Jaebum yang siap menghantui hari-harimu untuk selalu merasa hutang budi padahal itu hanya satu scoop es krim semata.

Tidak tahan menyaksikan Mark berusaha demi Bambam, Yugyeom menawarkan diri menyelesaikan tugas itu. Bambam kembali tidur terlentang usai terselimuti kehangatan. Kau beruntung sekali Kunpimook!, erangnya sebelum membungkus diri sendiri dalam selimutnya.  
Mark sudah mulai memejamkan mata. Pelaku martial art tricking itu termasuk cepat tertidur namun gampang terbangun (sehingga pantas dianugerahi penghargaan penghuni yang bangun pagi tercepat). Karena itu, Yugyeom sebisa mungkin berhati-hati mengatur setiap pergerakan. Ia memiliki kesempatan memandangi wajah menawan itu dari jarak tidak sampai sejengkal—tidak lama sebab Mark bukan Youngjae, tidur seperti mati, siap bangun kapan saja saat bayangkan menaungi pandangan mata. Ia telah melihat wajah terburuk Mark—yang bahkan masih jauh lebih tampan dibanding siapapun di GOT7 dalam mode tampil sekalipun—selagi kesadaran melang-langbuana ke alam mimpi.

Dan jarak minim itu pula memberi Yugyeom kesempatan untuk merapatkan tubuh. Mark menyikut rusuknya, meminta jarak, namun tidak menjauh.

Kim Yugyeom tertidur dalam senyum, seperti malam-malam yang telah lalu.

Saat ini, ia akan baik-baik saja.  


 

 

 

*o*

**Author's Note:**

> idk, lately, i'm stuck with this seven silly boys called GOT7..
> 
> ps: un-betaed, please bear with any mistakes :)


End file.
